Cinnamon
In the game Hello Kitty Online (which this Wikia is all about) Cinnamon Cinnamoroll can be found in the starting-area Dream Carnival and in different places at times of events. On Earth Day you were able to find him in Sanrio Harbour at the shore of the pond, giving out quests. When he was accepting donations of food, he could be found in London near Mimmy. The character of Cinnamon Cinnamoroll was brought to life by Sanrio designers in 2002. In 2007 Chinnamoroll achieved his own anime-movie. Cinnamon Cinnamoroll can fly using his large flapping ears. Cinnamon was born on March 6th on a cloud far up in the sky. One day the owner of the little Café Cinnamon looked up to the sky and suddenly saw a white small puppy floating down, looking like a fluffy cloud. The owner thought "This puppy might have come because of the smell of my cinnamon rolls." She was right, because the puppy took a liking to the Café and decided to stay. And he was named Cinnamon because of his plump and curly tail looking like a cinnamon roll. He now lives at Café Cinnamon and is seen as the Café's mascot. This small puppy is really popular with the customers. He is found most often taking a nap on the terrace. But at other times he will fly around town looking for adventures with his friends, the "Cinnamoangels". The "Cinnamoangels" are: Chiffon, Mocha and Azuki. Mocha was born on February 20th and wants to be a TV idol. Chiffon, born on January 14th, supports her. Also Azuki, another cinnamoangel, born on September 25th, helps Mocha. Their (and Cinnamorolls) best friends are Espresso, little Miki, and Cappuccino. They all live together in Café Cinnamon. Cinnamoroll is a Little Boy Puppy with Long Ears and and he loves his Cafe Home very much. Cinnamoroll and his Friends Live in a Town called Cinnamon Town. And Cinnamoroll loves his Friends too! Cinnamoroll and Friends Mocha ''~Moka'' Lovable girl Brown Cinnamon and Cinnamoroll's Best Friend. Chiffon'' ''~Shiffon a Golden Cinnamon with Brown Puffy Ears and Tail. Expresso ''~Ekspresso'' Cinnamoroll's Friend who becomes a Popstar and his Brother. Cappuccino ''~Kappuccino'' a Lazy Cinnamon with a White Nossule. Milk ''~Milk'' a Baby Cinnamon Pup who's the Pup to Spill. Coco ''~Koko'' Cappucino's Little Cinnamon with a Red Ribbon. Nuts ''~Nuts'' Coco's Brother with a Blue Ribbon. Azuki'' ~Azuki'' A Little Yellow Girl Cinnamon who has Pink Wing-shaped Ears and he's Born. Cinnamoroll's Profile Name: Cinnamon Favourite Food: Cinnamon Rolls Hobbies: Flying Games: Tag Cinnamon! Favourite Color: White, Pink, and Yellow Eye Color: Blue Cinnamoroll the Movie Cinnamoroll and his Friends are in the Human World, Including 5 Cinnamons who are Making a Trendy Team! Cinnamoroll, Mocha, Chiffon, Expresso, Cappucino, and Milk, as they Killed Muruko Mametchi, a Girl Called Kirara-chan, Cinnamoroll and his Friends are known to save the World! Japanese Name Cinnamoroll the Movie Shinamorou te Muve. About Cinnamoroll the Movie the Japanese Anime of Cinnamoroll and his Friends, like Onegai My Melody, as he Expected, Cinnamoroll Saves the World from his Invader, Muruko Mametchi, Cinnamoroll's Tomboy who's Mischeif, but only the Cinnamon King is Chibimaru Anzu, as they found Muruko Mametchi, He's Destroying the World! Cinnamoroll Cinnamoangels Mocha, Chiffon and Azuki are the Girls who called the Girl Group "Cinnamoangels" because Azuki and Chiffon are going to be TV Idols and in Mocha's Dreams, Cinnamoangels is the Girls who Make Dresses and Designs. Category:NPCs Category:Males